


At Sunrise

by yikeslikenikes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Pining, implied supernatural elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: Kihyun sighed as he slumped back in his seat. He was worried that he’d never see Changkyun again. That the Changkyun that came back would be different. If he even came back. He was worried that the truth had an expiration date, and it would expire sometime before he could see him again.





	At Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing while listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qu9FMfASReY)

“I need you to have faith in me” Changkyun said. The bar was quiet now, only he and Kihyun left in it. Kihyun was still drying out glasses when Changkyun had brought it up.

Kihyun sighed as he put the final glass up. He turned around and leaned across the bar toward Changkyun and put his hand over Changkyun’s. It was warm and soft, and Kihyun stared at it instead of up at Changkyun.

“I don’t want you to go, though,” Kihyun said. He squeezed Changkyun’s hand once before letting his hand fall away from his. It was friendly. Kihyun always had to keep it friendly.

Changkyun drummed his black-painted nails on the bar top. “It doesn’t matter if you _want_ me to. I’m _going_. That’s that. I’m just asking for at least some sign that…” Changkyun pressed his lips together and stopped. Kihyun chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“That someone thinks you’ll come back?” Kihyun asked softly.

Changkyun nodded once before sighing. He picked his hand up and pulled at the beaded bracelet he had on. _Minhyuk’s_ , Kihyun recognized.

“Look, everyone knows I’ll come back. But having people believe it...helps. It helps a lot,” Changkyun said.

Kihyun sighed. Even if it helped, he didn’t want Changkyun to go at all. He thought about all the complications. All the ways things could go wrong. All the ways Changkyun could get _stuck_.

Kihyun didn’t think he could deal with that. Not when he still had so much to tell Changkyun.

“Why do you need me to believe it, then? If everyone is so sure?” Kihyun asked. He locked up the liquor cabinets and wiped his hands on the towel he had tucked into his pocket before walking out from behind the bar. Closing time had been a while ago now, but Kihyun would never kick one of his friends out. Especially not Changkyun.

Changkyun watched him, sliding out of his seat at the bar when Kihyun came around. He followed Kihyun back to the office where he was going to lock up the register. It was quiet between them. It wasn’t quite comfortable. It had always been comfortable when he was alone with Changkyun until one day it wasn’t anymore. He fought himself tooth and nail to try to make it comfortable again.

“Ki, you know how it works. I need things, tokens, to keep me grounded. The more things from different people, the better.”

Kihyun bit his tongue as he slammed the safe shut. It was louder than he had intended. He grimaced at it. “You want me to...give you something?”

Kihyun turned around. He grabbed the jacket he had left on the office chair when he had come earlier and pulled it on. Changkyun untied his own hoodie from around his waist before pulling it on. Kihyun watched him for a moment. _Hoseok’s hoodie_.

“Yeah. Anything personal that you use a lot but would be willing to give up for a while,” Changkyun said.

Kihyun hummed as he walked past Changkyun out the door. Changkyun followed after him like an imprinted duck. Kihyun locked the office and looked around the bar one last time.

“How long of a while are we talking here?” Kihyun asked carefully. Changkyun instantly beamed. He grabbed Kihyun’s arm, and Kihyun had to swallow down that uncomfortable feeling again. The one that he tried to ignore every day. The one that was getting harder and harder to ignore every day.

“Are you doing it, then?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun looked down at Changkyun’s hand where he was grabbing him. There was another bracelet there. _Hyungwon’s._ Kihyun looked back up at Changkyun’s face before taking a step away. Changkyun let his hand fall between them.

“I didn’t say that. I was just wondering,” Kihyun said. Changkyun pouted as he followed Kihyun out the back door.

“Oh, come on. That’s not a fair question. Who knows how long I’ll be gone. It could be a few days. It could be a year.”

_A year._ A whole year without Changkyun. The night was warm. Fall was beginning, but the asphalt still sucked up the sun’s rays and seemed to spit them back out at night. It was so warm, and the thought of Changkyun being gone even for a day made Kihyun shiver.

They stood outside the bar. Kihyun started around them, not wanting to even look at Changkyun. If he looked, he might say it, and he didn’t want to say it. Not yet. He wasn’t ready. Didn’t think he’d ever be ready. The truth feels like it’s weighing down on him. Like it has an expiration date. Like if he waits too long the chance will go away forever. He licks his lips and thinks about saying it.

It wouldn’t be perfect. The stars were shining in the sky, but there was no moon. It was warm, almost too warm for the jackets they were wearing. Kihyun still smelt like liquor, and the area behind the bar always smelt sour no matter how many times Kihyun had it power washed and cleaned. It wouldn’t be perfect, so he settles with a different truth.

“Changkyun, I just think it’s dangerous. I don’t want you to go.”

Changkyun huffed. “It’s not like I’ve never done this before. I’ve gone before, you know. I know my way around.”

“Come on. You wanna get food?” Kihyun asked. He glanced over and saw Changkyun sigh before he nodded. Kihyun shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket before walking. Changkyun walked next to him. He locked their arms together. Elbow to elbow, shoulder to shoulder. He had done it so many times before. Kihyun tried to pinpoint when exactly the feeling had changed. When it had shifted from being friendly and making Kihyun smile to making his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

“Are we going to the diner?” Changkyun asked.

“Where else would I take you?” Kihyun responded.

Changkyun laughed, and Kihyun smiled at the sound. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

They didn’t talk again until they were sitting in the diner. It was one of those 24-hour places where time didn’t exist. You walked in, saw all the 50s memorabilia, and were instantly in a pocket dimension that smelled like syrup and frying oil. Kihyun wished they could stay there forever, gorging themselves on slices of pie and strawberry milkshakes and French fries until they burst and laughed about it. If they stayed long enough maybe Changkyun would decide to stay, too.

The waitress knew them by now. Brought them both strawberry milkshakes because they always ordered those no matter what.

“Get whatever you want, I got a ton of tips tonight,” Kihyun said. Changkyun smiled over his menu at him.

“Aren’t you going to regret that statement?” he asked.

Kihyun smiled at him and shook his head. He wouldn’t even regret giving Changkyun his entire world if he just asked for it. But his faith? A sad hope that he’ll come back? That he refused to give when Changkyun could just stay instead.

Changkyun ordered a burger with large fries, extra fries, and an order of eggs and bacon. Kihyun had just nodded along and said, “I’ll have that too.”

Changkyun sighed, delighted at his order, slumping down into the booth and playing with the chain he had on around his neck. Kihyun squinted at it for a moment. _Hyunwoo’s._ He filled up the pit opening in his stomach with milkshake.

“Why are you so worried about this, anyway?” Changkyun asked.

Kihyun looked up from his milkshake, straw still between his lips. “About what?”

Changkyun scoffed. He nudged Kihyun’s feet under the table. “About me going. What we’ve been talking about all night?”

Kihyun blinked. He made a face like he had no idea what he was talking about. Changkyun grinned and kicked at him again. Kihyun chuckled before he looked down at the table. He shrugged. “I don’t know. It just freaks me out, I guess. Like it’s a huge risk, and I don’t know why you’re even taking it.”

Changkyun leaned forward again, elbows on the table, and Kihyun looked up, and they were so close. Kihyun’s heart skipped a beat, and he slid back some, just to get some air.

“I have to, Ki. It’s like in my blood. It’s like when you go back home to see your parents. When you go back home in general. You guys all do it. Why can’t I?”

“That is way different,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun scrunched up his nose as he took a sip of his milkshake. “No, it’s really not.”

“Well when I go on a trip back home, I know when I’ll come back. I know I’ll come back, period.”

Changkyun’s hand went to his chest. “Ouch. That’s a low blow.”

“But it’s true! Like there’s so many variables with you.”

“What are you so worried about?” Changkyun asked.

Kihyun sighed as he slumped back in his seat. He was worried that he’d never see Changkyun again. That the Changkyun that came back would be different. If he even came back. He was worried that the truth had an expiration date, and it would expire sometime before he could see him again.

“It just. I don’t know. I worry,” Kihyun settled.

“You know if you had faith in me, if you gave me something, it’d be easier for me to come back,” Changkyun reasoned. Kihyun scowled. He hated when Changkyun reasoned.

“I just…” he started. He blinked around the room.

It wouldn’t be perfect. The fluorescent lights were harsh and bright and made everyone squint a bit. The whipped cream was already melting on his milkshake. His stomach was rumbling with how empty it felt. It wouldn’t be perfect, so Kihyun just lets the thought trail off.

Changkyun sighed. He reached his hand out and squeezed Kihyun’s fingers. “I feel like I’m not asking for much, Ki. Yeah, I’m asking for the whole world, but at the end of the day it shouldn’t be that hard to just...believe in me.”

Kihyun wanted to laugh. _If you asked for the whole world, I’d give that to you in a heartbeat._ He pulled his hand away and patted the back of Changkyun’s hand before wrapping both his hands around his glass and taking another sip. Changkyun watched him. Watched him with those brown eyes that made Kihyun feel like all of his organs were trying to rearrange themselves inside his body, heart up in his throat, stomach all the way up in his chest, empty hollowness in his middle, lungs all compressed.

Kihyun bit at his straw. “Everyone else gave you something, right? Then it doesn’t matter if I do or don’t.”

Changkyun’s lips go all small and thin. Kihyun looks down at this milkshake. Because at the end of the day, he’s the same as everyone else, isn’t he? Just a friend like everyone else. He wasn’t more special than them, hadn’t known him the longest, hadn’t been friends with him the longest, hadn’t taken care of him more than the others.

It’s quiet between them for a while as their food is served. Kihyun chews on his fries like he’s not even hungry when he should be ravenous. Everything is confused inside him as he shoves his milkshake to the side and picks up his burger.

“It does matter,” Changkyun said softly.

Kihyun blinked up at him. “What?”

“It does matter if you do or don’t have faith in me,” Changkyun said. He picked up a slice of bacon and looked at it for a second before biting into it. Kihyun thought about saying something but couldn’t think of anything adequate. He ate instead.

The quiet was uncomfortable. It was tense as they ate, neither of them really looking at each other. Kihyun couldn’t believe he really ate all the food he ordered. When he glanced up, he saw that Changkyun had eaten all of his food, too. He swallowed.

“You wanna split a slice of pie?” Kihyun asked.

Changkyun looked up at him. His face was stoic. Neutral like he was thinking so many things that none of them showed on his expression at all. He nodded once. Kihyun waved the waitress over and ordered them a slice of the French silk. She brought it over with two spoons and then disappeared again, gone to a different part of the dimension.

“So you really won’t? You don’t even have to give me anything. You won’t just believe in me?” Changkyun asked.

Kihyun swallowed hard. He didn’t know how to explain. He did believe in Changkyun. Believed in him like he believed that vodka burned his throat, but tequila tasted worse. Believed in him like he believed that the sun came up every morning and set every night. Believed in him like he believed in the universe.

But if he believed, then Changkyun would leave. And he didn’t want that.

“If I say no, will it change anything? Won’t you go off anyway?” Kihyun asked.

Changkyun licked his lips and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“If you’re going to leave anyway, then why would my feelings on it make a difference?”

Kihyun wanted his feelings to make a difference. He wanted the truth he held trapped in his throat to hold some sway over Changkyun. But he couldn’t believe it would. He refused to give himself a false hope. He looked at the outfit Changkyun had on, things and trinkets from everyone else and realized that Changkyun was asking him last. Like an afterthought.

It almost made everything inside him collapse.

“You’re one of my best friends, Ki. I care about what you think, believe it or not. And the more faith, the more people that believe in me, the better.”

Kihyun looked at the two bracelets, the chain, the hoodie. He counted them off in his head again. _Minhyuk, Hoseok, Hyungwon, Hyunwoo._ He scrunched up his face.

“Did you ask Jooheon?” Kihyun asked.

Changkyun blinked. “What? Yeah.”

“Did he not?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun reached into his pockets and pulled something out. He dropped a pair of headphones on the table between them. Kihyun nodded. _Ah. Jooheon’s._

“Everyone was down with this, Ki.”

Kihyun drummed his fingers on the table. Neither of them had touched the pie yet. Kihyun reached for a spoon and took a bite, chewed as slow as possible. Changkyun sighed and took his own bite.

“I just worry,” Kihyun said after he swallowed.

“I know.”

“And I just…” Kihyun looked at Changkyun and knew. The expiration date was tonight. He glanced past Changkyun to the windows of the diner and saw that it was still night. He still had time. Because once the sun came up, he knew it’d be done. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway if he didn’t say it before the sun peeked its head over the horizon. He swallowed again as he poked at the pie with his fork. “I just don’t know what to give you,” Kihyun finished.

Changkyun blinked for a second before he looked up at Kihyun and beamed. Grinned from ear to ear. And Kihyun smiled back even though it hurt. They were in this place where time wasn’t real, but he still had a clock ticking away in his head, counting down the seconds until sunrise.

“We can figure that out together if you want! I’m so glad you came around. It means the world to me, honestly,” Changkyun said. He ate his pie more happily now, but Kihyun had lost his appetite.

_A few days or a year._ Could he handle that after he told him? Could he handle waiting a year to see if it was worth it? A few days, yes. But a year? Kihyun thought about how things were a year ago. They had both gone through at least three different hair colors each. Changkyun didn’t have that piercing on his eyebrow that made Kihyun want to scream. He didn’t have that tattoo on his wrist. He wasn’t leaving.

But Kihyun had still been in love with him a year ago. And he was sure he’d still be in love with him a year from now.

“I’m going to go pay, and then we can head to my place?” Kihyun said.

Changkyun nodded. “Yeah! Sounds good,” he said around the fork in his mouth.

Kihyun got up to pay. He racked his brain for what he was going to give Changkyun. He didn’t want to give him just another bracelet or something. That would just blend in with the others. Hoseok has already given him a hoodie. Jooheon had given him something so personal to both of them that it almost made Kihyun ache. He didn’t have something like that. All they had was this diner and strawberry milkshakes. Changkyun couldn’t take that where he was going.

He was waiting for his change when Changkyun came up behind him and rested his head against his shoulder. Kihyun had to stop himself from tensing.

“Thanks for all the food. It was delicious,” Changkyun said.

“Anytime,” Kihyun said, and he meant it.

Changkyun snorted, pressing his forehead against Kihyun’s shoulder for a second before pulling away. Kihyun let himself breathe again.

“Yeah yeah, sure. Let me ask you when you didn’t have a good tip night,” Changkyun joked. Kihyun made himself smile.

“Okay, maybe you have a point.”

Kihyun took his change and shoved it in his pocket before turning with Changkyun to leave. They walked down the empty streets, Changkyun’s quiet humming the only real noise filling up the night.

Kihyun cleared his throat. “So how exactly is it going to work?”

“Oh, well, I gave Jooheon enough money to cover my half of the rent for at least a while. I don’t really need it where I’m going, you know? And I left him a bunch of music to put out in case it takes a while, too.”

“Sounds very responsible.”

“Of course. I’m not a total mess, you know.”

“I know.”

“Anyways, I’m just going to do it in my room. Jooheon just has to not move my body, and it’ll be fine.”

“Not move your body?”

“I have to have some place to return to. If my body is gone when I come back, I’ll be trapped.”

Kihyun swallowed. The thought of Changkyun’s soul trapped in another realm, lost and looking for his own body to return to was horrifying. He shook the thought away. “I’m sure we’ll all make sure it stays in place,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun smiled and grabbed onto the crook of Kihyun’s arm again. “I’m sure you will.”

Kihyun looked up at the night sky. It was still dark, but he knew time was trickling past them with every step they took. “When are you doing it?” Kihyun asked.

“Tomorrow. Well, tonight now. At exactly midnight.”

Kihyun had been right about the expiration date. He hurried them along to his apartment, barely breathing until they were inside. He dropped his keys on the counter as he walked by.

“So what are the specifications of this thing I have to give you?” Kihyun asked.

“Preferably small. Something I can wear or put in my pocket.” Changkyun stood next to the counter and looked around the living room. “Like you shouldn’t give me an Xbox controller or something, you know?”

“Right. Got it,” Kihyun said. He waved Changkyun over as he walked into his bedroom. The quicker they found something the better. Kihyun could feel time breathing down his neck, telling him it’ll be too late soon. He’d lose Changkyun soon.

Changkyun opened the box on Kihyun’s table and prodded through it. “Like anything in this box would be cool. But you have to pick it. It has to come from you. Has to have meaning to you,” Changkyun said.

Kihyun walked over and grabbed the box. He dumped its contents on his bed to look through it. There were rings and things that Kihyun thought about but none of them were that important to him. He wanted to give Changkyun something important. He sighed as he put everything back into the box, slightly disappointed.

“I’m sorry, it’s just none of those were right,” he said.

“That’s fine! It’s up to you. Make sure it feels right, you know?” Changkyun said as he sat down on Kihyun’s mattress. Kihyun looked at him for a second. Then it came down to him in a flash.

He got up and walked over to his night stand and opened up the drawer. Changkyun watched him but didn’t say anything. Kihyun figured he wouldn’t want to influence him or something. He reached down to the bottom of the cabinet where there was a flat box. He took a deep breath as he pulled it out and sat down in front of Changkyun.

“I...I’ll give you what’s in here then. It’s a bit big, I guess, but you can fold it and keep it in your pocket with the headphones,” Kihyun explained. He put the box gently in Changkyun’s lap and then knitted his fingers together in his own.

Changkyun’s hand traced over the box, but he didn’t move to open it. “It means a lot to you?” he asked.

Kihyun smiled a little, eyes still on the box. He nodded. “It means the world to me,” he whispered.

Changkyun’s eyes widened a little. “Ki, if it means that much, I don’t have to take it. I can take something less important or-“

“You’ll take care of it. And it...it feels right.”

Changkyun nodded a bit before he looked down at the box again. His fingers were so gentle as he opened it, like he was holding the most precious thing in the world. Kihyun looked out the window. It was still dark. They still had time. When he looked back at Changkyun, Changkyun was holding it in both of his hands, staring down at it.

“This...this is…” Changkyun started. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before he looked up at Kihyun. “This...means the world to you?”

He held out the paper to show it to Kihyun as if to make sure.

Kihyun smiled as he looked at it. It was a drawing of a heart, pink and adorable except for the nails drawn through it, the stitching down the middle, and the patches it had sewn onto it. He nodded again. “It does. You gave it to me when I said I was thinking about getting a tattoo, remember? You said that you thought it’d make a cool tattoo, and that it’d be cool if I had one of your doodles on me forever.”

Changkyun bit his lip as he put the drawing back down on his lap. He stared at it. “I can’t believe you kept this,” he said, a little chuckle starting somewhere in his chest.

“Of course, I did. You put effort into it. It’s like the first thing you gave me that wasn’t like a birthday or Christmas present. It wasn’t an obligation, you know? It came from your...your heart.”

Changkyun scoffed. “That’s cheesy,” he said, but he was smiling. He hummed a little as he gently folded it into a neat little square and put it in his pocket. “Thanks, Ki. I like it a lot,” he said.

Kihyun nodded. The truth was hovering over them and only he could feel it. He moved the box out of Changkyun’s lap and glanced out the window again. He didn’t dare look at the clock. The clock was too real, too mechanical for this. He had to go by feeling. He had to go by the amount of stars and the opacity of the darkness. There were less stars visible than before, and it made Kihyun panic a bit. He looked back over at Changkyun, who was stretching a bit before he got ready to leave.

It wouldn’t be perfect. The lighting in his room is always off. They were both so tired. He could feel his hands start to shake, and he knew he would stutter. It wouldn’t be perfect, but Kihyun knew that it never would be, and the expiration date was much sooner than he thought.

“Changkyun, can I ask you something?”

Changkyun rubbed at his eyes before he nodded. “Anything.”

Kihyun swallowed. “Earlier you said it mattered. Is it just because of it being easier?”

Changkyun looked at him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Kihyun sucked in a breath. “I mean, you asked everyone. All of us.”

“Yeah, of course. You’re my best friends. You all mean so much to me.”

Kihyun thought he’d collapse under all the weight. He shivered. “I don’t want you to go, Changkyun.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes a bit. “I’ll be right back, Ki. I’m not leaving forever.”

“No, I know but…”

“But what?”

Kihyun bit his lip. He pulled on his comforter a bit, let it go, grabbed it again. He sighed. It was so hard to look at Changkyun sometimes. Like something so bright it left an after image even when you looked away. Kihyun closed his eyes and could still see Changkyun there, printed on the back of his eyelids like he had never closed his eyes to begin with.

“I don’t know how long you’ll be gone. This is probably the last time I’ll see you before you go and…”

He looked up at Changkyun. He was staring at him, eyes open, understanding. Changkyun was a great friend. He cared so much about them, about their opinions. He always gave them his full attention and hung on every word like they might reveal the secrets of the universe if he listened enough.

The tide welled up in Kihyun again. His heart in his throat and his stomach where his heart had been. His vision went blurry as his eyes filled up. He sniffed and looked out the window. The sky wasn’t as dark. It was becoming lighter, but the sun’s rays hadn’t peeked out yet. He wanted to say it. Needed to say it. “I-I don’t want you to g-go,” Kihyun whispered, instead.

Changkyun hugged him, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him. “Oh, Ki. I’m going to miss you, too. But I promise it’s not as bad as you think. I know you’ve never been there when I did it before, but I’ll be back, and it’ll still be me. We’ll still be best friends.”

Kihyun sobbed. He buried his face in Changkyun’s shoulder to try to regain strength because he was running out of time. He had to say it. He had to be looking at Changkyun to say it. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up.

Changkyun was pouting at him, and Kihyun laughed a bit. He always wanted to kiss him when he pouted like that. He sniffed and poked at his bottom lip.

“No, it’s not…not that. I just.”

“Just what?” Changkyun’s voice was deep and gentle, and Kihyun wanted to listen to it forever.

He took a deep breath, looked into Changkyun’s eyes and let it out in the next breath. “I love you, Changkyun.”

Changkyun blinked at him a bit and smiled. “Yeah, I know. I love you, too.”

Kihyun shook his head. He looked outside, and there were no stars anymore. “No, Changkyun. Not like that. I _love_ you. I’m in love with you.”

Kihyun saw the first rays of the morning stream in through his windows. The expiration date had come, and this was it. He blinked away some tears before he looked back over at Changkyun. He was looking at him with such wide eyes. Kihyun smiled. It was out. He said the truth. It wasn’t perfect. He was crying but he hadn’t stuttered. The lighting in the room made everything feel unreal. He was far too full from all the food they ate.

But Changkyun? He was perfect.

Always had been.

Always would be.

“I don’t want you to go because I’m in love with you,” Kihyun said. And Changkyun’s arms were still around his shoulders. He hadn’t pushed him away. Hadn’t looked disgusted. Hadn’t changed except for the look of surprise on his face. Kihyun swallowed. “I had to tell you before you left.”

Changkyun nodded once. He moved to wipe at Kihyun’s cheeks. Kihyun closed his eyes and let him wipe away his tears. Changkyun’s grip changed, and he was just holding Kihyun’s cheek in his palm.

“I asked all of you for something because you all mean a lot to me,” he said softly.

Kihyun scrunched his face a bit. He could feel it coming. The rejection. The moment Changkyun would say _I love you but not like that._

“But I wanted yours the most,” Changkyun said.

Kihyun opened his eyes. And then Changkyun kissed him. His lips were soft, and he still tasted like French silk pie and strawberry milkshake and French fries, but Kihyun didn’t care.

Changkyun pulled away and smiled at Kihyun, his thumb stroking at his cheek. “I’ll take this kiss, the drawing, and your love with me. I’ll find my way back in no time at all.”

Kihyun leaned in again and kissed him. “Take whatever you want,” he said between kisses. Changkyun laughed a little before pushing Kihyun away a bit.

“I love you, too, Ki.”

Kihyun smiled and threw his arms around him, buried himself in his shoulder. He had faith in Changkyun. He believed him when he said it back. He believed him when he said that he’d be back soon, and it’d still be him.

And maybe in a few days, maybe in a year, they’d still love each other. And they’d pick right back up from here, from this moment. Because their love didn’t have an expiration date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I barely even know what this is, but I love it.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.   
> Come hit me up on my twitter: @yikeslike


End file.
